Guessing Game Of Doom
by Kayka-chan
Summary: After Zuko gets back home, Azula desides to play a little game with our good little firebender. Implied Zutara, set right after the second season. Oneshot


**Greetings to all! Alright, I would just like to clear a few things up before I set you lose into this story; **

**Zuko just got back to the fire nation after his little excursion to the depths of Ba Sing Se**

**Katara never actually shows up in this one, but it's implied. **

**Now, go on and read!!**

**Disclaimer: INSERT WITTY REMARK ABOUT HOW I OWN NOTHING**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Don't Assume Things; It's Unhealthy

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zuko had to admit; being home again after so long felt pretty good. He took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scents that he hadn't smelt in so long it almost hurt. He looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings of his childhood, most of which were covered in and/or were red with the trusty fire nation symbol on it.

Yessir, he though as he exhaled the gulp of air with a whoosh, this beats Ba Sing Se any day, of any week, of any month. His meeting with Ozai had been…

Interesting.

To say the _least_.

It was immensely awkward for Zuko himself, while Azula clearly loved the fact that he was nervous and took every opportunity to make that anxiety grow. He couldn't see his father behind the wall of fire that separated them, but the outline was clear.

He tried not to look up at him anyway. It just made him want to throw up.

He sighed again and leaned over so that his arms rested on the sill of the open window and he could bend out and survey his surroundings. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the ship. Not a whole lot, mind you, but there was a sense of… longing to be out on the ocean again.

He had been thinking about this for a long time, and every time he tried to tell himself that it wasn't because it reminded him of… _her_. He flinched as he remembered her blue eyes, so like the ocean, full of anger and hurt at his betrayal under Ba Sing Se.

He let out yet another melancholy sigh and dropped his head into his arms.

"Zu-zu, aren't you happy to be back home? Surely that stingy little tea shop doesn't compare to this?" Azula's voice warbled from behind him. Zuko stood up and turned to her, glaring his signature glare.

She was leaning against the door frame with her evil smile on her face and her arms crossed in front of her to show off her lethal nails. She pushed off of the door frame and he felt his muscles stiffen in apprehension as she neared.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Azula asked with a small smirk that clearly said she didn't actually care. His scowl deepened and, unbidden by him, his mind rapidly flitted through memories he had of her; when they fought in the oasis, when he tied her to the tree, the day he found her necklace at the prison, the very first time he saw her on that godforsaken ice-cube…

"So it's a girl then, is it?" Azula's voice now had a bit of curiosity in it. Zuko jerked and looked at her, readjusting his slipping scowl. She gasped. "It _is_. Oh Zu-zu…" she crooned

"What makes you so sure?" he snapped angrily, praying to any god that he wasn't blushing. Her smirk widened and she closed in for the kill.

"Because you got this look in your eyes that you do when you are remembering something," she pointed to his eyes, "And it had to be someone you like, or cared about greatly, because your scowl softened considerably," she moved her finger to his mouth, "and it has to be a girl, because I'm pretty sure that men don't light your fire." She stepped back and smiled smugly. Zuko blinked and turned around.

"Don't assume things, Azula. Haven't you heard; it's unhealthy." He threw back. He heard Azula scoff. He pretended to be fixated on the setting sun as she came up next to him and leaned against the window frame.

"Come now Zuko, there must be some girl you like." Azula pried. He didn't answer so she let out a melodramatic sigh and said; "Fine. Let's see if I can guess who it is." He looked over at her.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Zu-zu. It'll be like a game, I ask questions about her and you just answer. Truthfully, however," she said raising a fine eyebrow, "when you lie the ring finger on your right hand twitches." His finger twitched at the mention and Azula put a nail up to her mouth, pretending to be thinking hard.

Zuko decided that it wouldn't hurt to play along; she couldn't guess it anyway. He really, really hoped she couldn't guess it.

"Is she tall?" Azula queried. Zuko though about the water girl and again remembered when he had tied her to the tree. She wasn't tall. In fact, she was just a little above his shoulder. He shook his head and listened to Azula make a humming noise.

"Does she have long hair?" Was Azula's next question.

Zuko remembered her long braid swinging about every time she switched from stance to stance.

"Yes." He replied. Azula sniggered quietly and the speed of her questions picked up.

"Is she younger than you?"

"Probably."

"The color of her hair, is it brown?"

"Yes."

"Have you known her for a while?"

"Technically."

"Do you see her often?"

"I used to see her almost constantly."

"Is she flexible?"

"Almost annoyingly so."

Azula was quiet for a little bit then she sighed and smiled a huge and totally ruthless smile. "Zu-zu, you sly devil." She purred out. Zuko felt like a bucket of water was just dumped on his head and trickled down to his toes. Oh, god. _She knows._

He could just imagine Azula telling Father about his crush and father ridiculing him and telling him that his choice isn't befitting for a prince of his station. The Azula would go out and track the girl down just to torment her because she would know that it would break his-

"It's Ty Lee, isn't it."

Zuko gagged on his spit and chased Azula out of his room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**-sigh- Well, we all know that little miss Azula was always lying about the fact that she could read people so well! Thank you for reading.**

**!!!REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!**


End file.
